


Okay With That

by watermelonriddles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He freezes, it's that voice. Slowly turning around he sees her, Jemma, standing not too far away. She's paused, and she's holding her hands together in front of her. Her smile is nice, inviting, but not in that patronising way that people do because they want you to comply, but in that genuinely warm and friendly way. Bucky likes her. He's decided that much already."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay With That

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out of the fact that I've been loving Bucky and Jemma (separately) a lot lately so I decided to put them in a one-shot together? I hope it worked in some way at least

Bucky's on the roof when Jemma arrives and that's exactly where Steve tells her she can find him. He's perched on the wall at the edge, his legs dangling over. He's cradling his metal arm, although he's not entirely sure why. He's agreed to these annual check-ups whether he needs them or not, just to check that he and his arm are having no issues.

This is his second check-up and he's still not used to it. The first time went all right, but not great. All Bucky knows is that they've got someone new in, Jemma Simmons. They'd all gone on about her qualifications and how she's a friend and how it'll be so much better. All Bucky knows is that she has a nice voice.

"Hi."

He freezes, it's that voice. Slowly turning around he sees her, Jemma, standing not too far away. She's standing still and she's holding her hands together in front of her. Her smile is nice, inviting, but not in that patronising way that people do because they want you to comply, but in that genuinely warm and friendly way.

Bucky likes her. He's decided that much already.

"Hi."

Neither of them moves, and there's silence, but it's not uncomfortable. Although after a few moments Bucky figures he's going to have to move eventually, so he offers up a small smile before turning away and standing up. He balances himself nicely on the edge, his toes are overhanging. He's able to turn around without losing any of his balance.

When he looks up Jemma is watching him. She looks concerned, watching him carefully. It takes Bucky a moment to realise that it's not out of concern of what he might do to her, but the fact that he could have fallen.

"It's getting cold," he says. "We should head inside."

It's a lie. It's not cold at all, and Bucky certainly doesn't feel it, but Jemma says nothing of his lies and simply nods. She waits for him to reach her before she turns. Together they walk inside, down the elevators, and towards the labs. The whole time they don't exchange a word.

"We're set up near the back," Jemma tells him once they're inside the lab.

He goes first because she's motioned for him to, but he doesn't want to. It's an undeniable fact that he could easily get passed Jemma if he really wanted to get out, but he doesn't want to have even the remote possibility of hurting her, so he forces himself to keep walking and to try and control is anxiety.

At the back of the room is a small station. The table against the wall has computers and other equipment set up, while the other table across from it is bare. There are two chairs, both on wheels. They're high, like stools.

He naturally gravitates towards the one furthest from all the computers and sits down. As Jemma comes around she smiles. He's aware that they're the only ones in the room, but he knows the others are probably watching or listening from somewhere.

"Are you still okay to do this?" she asks.

He stares at her for a moment, dumbfounded that she's actually asked. "Yes."

"Good." Her smile is bigger and brighter than ever. "Okay, hold your arm straight out."

Bucky flexes his fingers before raising his metal arm. He holds it out straight, palm facing forward, and tries to concentrate on Jemma. She's now standing in front of him, but sideways, facing his outstretched arm. She gently holds it, moving her hands here and there so she moves it around and sees it from all angles. There are points where she physically moves to different spots. Bucky watches her intently. It helps to focus on her. Her eyes are still bright, but her face is the picture of concentration. She's gentle, but she's thorough. Bucky doesn't know for sure what she's looking for, but she seems happy with whatever it is.

"Okay," she says softly. "We're nearly done. I know Mr Stark had you do some things earlier to analyse the strength and resilience and all of that." She glances up at the computers. "That's what they're running right now."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Computers can't always do everything," she says. "At least not in the same way."

She gently places the palm of her hand against his. He shivers but keeps his arm in position. She runs her other hand gently up his arm, moving it about to get a good enough view and feel. Sometimes her fingers will pause over one spot, and repeatedly run a finger over it, and that's when he realises that she's checking for minor issues.

It's when her hand is almost at his shoulder that Bucky snaps his eyes shut. His fingers move between hers and clamp down. She lets out a startled gasp.

"I'm sorry," he says instinctively as he opens his eyes.

But she's not in pain, he hasn't crushed her hand. He's just _holding_ it. Her fingers are still open wide, but she closes them slowly, holding his hand. She looks at him and smiles but her eyes are sad this time.

"It's okay," she tells him. "I should have asked first."

"No."

With his free hand he reaches for hers, he squeezes it a little before moving it up to rest on his shoulder. He leaves it there, and although she doesn't snatch her hand away, she doesn't move it at all. He looks at her and gives a smile of his own, one he hopes is encouraging enough.

Eventually, she moves her hand. His metal hand opens up and she brings that hand up to his shoulder as well so that she can feel around properly.

"Does it hurt?" she asks. "I mean, that's something that can be fixed if it's uncomfortable."

He shakes his head. "It doesn't hurt."

"That's good." She finishes her examination and steps away. "It definitely looks and feels all right. And from what I've seen of the data so far your arm is in just as good of condition as it was last year."

"Then why do I have to do this?"

"It's just to be sure that everything is working alright for you."

"I know it's being checked in the same way that Steve's shield is checked or Tony's armour or Sam's wings."

"It's more than that, Bucky." It's the first time she's said his name. He can't help but notice. "I also wanted to make sure you're not having any issues, that you're not feeling any pain. These check-ups are just as much about you as a person and not just your arm and its capabilities as a weapon."

"So do I pass?"

"I'll know for sure soon enough," she says, tilting her head towards the computers. "But I'd say so."

He nods, feeling more relieved now that it's practically over.

"Sorry," he says, looking down at her hand.

"It's okay." She looks down at the ground for a moment. "You know, it's getting a little hot in here and all that data is going to take a while. So, maybe it would be all right if I tried out your spot?"

She looks up at the ceiling and Bucky smiles. "Sure," he says. "I'd be okay with that."

Smiling, Jemma turns around and leads the way out of the lab.


End file.
